mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Miley Boothe
Miley Boothe (November 29th, 1981) was born in Passion Point Florida to Susan Boothe and Robeto Giannino. Miley never really knew much about her father. She was raised strictly by her mother. When she was 4 years old, she was kidnapped by The Magic Man -- she is the only known victim to get away. Her mother knew all of his tricks however, and helped Miley to escape. Griffin Conway questioned her back then, but she was too young to know anything. Miley and her mother then moved to Seattle. Miley eventually did meet her father, before he was sent to jail. She learned that she had a half-sister in Cyan Lynn. In 2010, Miley returned to Passion Point to blackmail Dalals Emerson out of $10,000,000 in exchange for a dagger she had that would prove that Dallas killed Sarah Conway, though Sarah wasn't really dead. When she returned, she opened up a candle shop called Wickworks. Miley and Aidan Dark started dating shortly after she arrived in town, and after he was released from prison. Miley was named a suspect during the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. Miley was okay with that though. She tried blackmailing Dallas Emerson for $10,000,000. Dallas offered her double, and told her she couldn't leave town. Miley tried getting the money back to her mother. But she failed. Miley discovered that Dallas hired Aidan to distract her. Miley was discovered trying to get the dagger back, but had a backup plan in Merrit Grant. Miley got the dagger back, and had used the same trick on Dallas. She also attempted to rescue her sister from Erik Turner but failed. She and Cyan had a lot of catching up to do though. Miley assisted Cyan in various ways, and even stayed with her in Indigo Bay during the Gemini Murders. =Childhood= When Miley was just 4 years old, when she was known as Keeley Giannino, she was kidnapped by The Magic Man. But her mother helped her escape, and the two left town and moved to Seattle. Her mother taught her everything she knows about The Magic Man, including how to stop him. She also told her about Dallas Emerson and Sarah Conway. Though Miley knew much about The Magic Man, she still didn't know who he was. =High School= Miley attended High School in Seattle. When she was 15 years old, she met her father, who told her about her half-sister. Miley promised to try to keep an eye on Cyan for him. When Roberto was sent to jail, Miley tried to keep in contact with him. =After High School= Miley graduated High School in 1999. She then started a business of making candles. She'd often visit her father in prison during this time, and talk to him. She and her mother remained close as well. In 2004, her father was executed. She wasn't able to be there during his last moments however. =Ruby Springs= In 2010, during the Angels of Death murders, Miley stopped in Ruby Springs to visit her sister. She didn't say hello, but Yvonne Zimmerman thought she was being followed. Miley was the one that was following her. She wouldn't learn this until two years later however. =Moving Back to Passion Point= Shortly after stopping in Ruby Springs, Miley headed for Passion Point on her mother's orders. She was to blackmail Dallas Emerson out of enough money for the two of them to live on. She had to get the dagger first however. To do so she made a key out of a candle. She met Aidan Dark around this time, and the two started dating. She liked Aidan, though she didn't know why. She opened up a candle shop called Wickworks as well, and befriended the Kurtis sisters. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Miley was a suspect. She was caught trying to blackmail Dallas Emerson, though Dallas doubled Miley's original request -- with the requirement that Miley remain in Passion Point. Miley tried getting the money to her mother, but was stopped at every turn. She asked Merrit Grant to take it out of town -- but he was attacked by Aidan. Miley -- pissed at Aidan -- strung him and his brothers up, and demanded to know who they worked for. She later tried stealing the dagger back at a house party at the Emerson Mansion. She was caught by Dallas however. But this was her plan -- Merrit was in return going to get the dagger back for the both of them. When Erik Turner kidnapped her sister, Miley went to rescue her, but wasn't much help. She revealed to Cyan she was her half-sister. =Reunited with her sister= After the muders were over, Miley and her sister had a lot of catching up to do. She followed her to Cascade Falls where she helped Cyan out with some CIA agents who were ordered to follow her. She also helped transport Cyan from the hospital after her encounter with Travis Downs. Miley also delievered a message for Cyan to Yvonne while she was in hiding. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Miley was staying in Indigo Bay. She helped her sister in whatever ways that she could while there, and answered investigators questions yet again. =Later Life= Miley continued helping her sister, but eventually returned to her mother. But on Thanksgiving, she was involved with the hostage situation at the mall. She assisted Cyan in taking down members of Crux. =Quotes= "He's the eldest of three brothers. We're sort of in a relationship. But only sort of. Like a tomato is sort of a fruit." - on Aidan Dark "My dad is unfortunately deceased. But I wasn't really raised by him. Just me and my mom." - Avoiding answering her father's identity "Because Dallas Emerson is a nasty old spider." - why her mom is hiding from dallas "They're doing good. They curse the Rev a lot. He's kind of an old spider himself." - on the Kurtis sisters "Well... since your having a family reunion, I thought I'd have one too. Hey, Cyan. I'm your older half-sister." " ...You do realize there are only 7 of us here right?" - On Colette making 50 pies " There are three types of people I hate. People who hurt my friends are one of them. I know it was you. Meritt told me." "And people who call me sweetheart are the second type." " People who refer to themselves in first person, are the third type." "Oh they will. But they are idiots." - On the Dark Brothers "You're older than me! Stop calling me ma'am. But one day. you will let me through. I'm sure of it. And on that day, you're going to feel awfully silly for not letting me through today. So have a nice day." "Yes, well it left me a bit unfulfilled. I like to discover things for myself. For instance, i found out that Aidan Dark works for you. And I'm sure you arranged for his early release from prison." "My only question is, do the good people of this town know that Lady Emerson is such a demented old spider?" "Oh, my mother told me lot's of things. By the way. Susan says hello. She knows you've been looking for her. And that's why you will never ever find her." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0